Jane-Anya Conflict
The conflict between Jane Vaughn and Anya MacPherson began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview Both Anya and Jane formerly attended Lakehurst and transferred to Degrassi when Lakehurst burnt down. Despite never having an outright conflict on the show, both girls seemed to have a mutual dislike for each other. When interacting through mutual friends, they would often make snide comments about the other. When Anya was dating Sav Bhandari, Jane seemed to think that Anya had no other interests. Season 8 In Fight the Power, when Jane is changing in the locker room, Anya comments that is better than her being in the men's restroom where she could be "ogling her Sav". When Jane makes her entrance onto the field, Anya drops her pompoms, refusing to cheer for her. In Lost In Love (2), Anya delivers flowers to Jane from Spinner, which Jane promptly throws in the trash. Jane doesn't look thrilled at having to talk to Anya, and Anya looks shocked that Jane threw them away. Jane and Anya later arrive back from the football game with the team and Power Squad. In Bad Medicine, Jane and Anya later arrive back from the football game with the team and Power Squad. In Causing a Commotion, both Anya and Jane choose to walk out on the assembly being held in honour of The Shep. In Danger Zone, Jane and Anya are both worried about the hostage situation at The Dot. Season 9 In Close to Me, Anya and Jane are both in the same theater class. Anya suggests two plays, to which Jane says, "Kill me now, please," in response. At Spinner's party, when Jane is singing, Anya looks bored. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Jane thinks it is pathetic when Sav sings "The Anya Song" to Anya to win her back. She gets up and leaves while he is singing. When Sav later cancels with Anya to go watch a soccer game, she asks Holly J. if she wants to hang out while she waits for him to call, while Holly J. was with Jane. Jane asks if she has any "non-Sav" interests, and Anya asks her, "Do you mind?", as if Jane was imposing. Holly J. tells her to get a life that doesn't involve waiting around for Sav to call, which Jane thinks is funny. Anya comments, "Some friend you are," before walking off, looking hurt. Degrassi Minis In The Curse of Degrassi, Jane and Anya are both helping set up the gym for the school dance. Anya agrees with Mia against Jane's opinion that Holly J. is hiding and using all of them to set the gym up for her. Jane later watches as Danny puts Anya down when she is looking for Sav. In Good Times, Jane looks annoyed when Anya stomps into Studz's practice. Anya is angry with Sav and Jane, telling Jane, "Don't think I don't know what you did, Jane!" Anya is angry that Sav helped hook Holly J. and Declan up, and now they won't stop making out, which is ruining her English project. Jane asks her how bad it could really be, and Anya retaliates, asking if Jane encourages this behavior since she is Holly J.'s friend. Anya tells Jane, "Ease off, cleavage." Jane is irritated since Anya is being a distraction to Sav, helping to prevent the band from practicing. Trivia *They were both girlfriends to members of Stüdz: Anya to Sav, Jane to Spinner). *They were both friends with Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, Mia Jones and Holly J. Sinclair. *Jane never hung out with the other girlfriends of Studz members, who were all friends (Leia, Mia, and Anya). *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Jane in 2008 and Anya in 2011. *They both made their first appearances in Standing In The Dark (1). *Both said their first lines to Manny Santos. Quotes *Jane: "Or you could find your own soccer game. Don't you have any non-Sav interests?" Anya: "Um, do you mind?" - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Gallery Fight-the-power-8.jpg 454tre.png|Anya yells at Jane. 544tter.png|"Ease off, cleavage." 67543rr.png 65ytrrr.png Normal_906_(28).jpg 56y65dd.png 5yytr.png 5y5r.png 65y55hhh.png 56y65dd.png 02 (3)).jpg Normal cap0046.jpg Hollyj 02.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions